Sugar high
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: An evening of Seth whining and much of sugar, endangers Ryan's life. And Caleb is there, too.


TITLE: Snoopy on a sugar high… and what happened afterwards

AUTHOR: Anika some drama, some humor; I am not sure how to categorize it

FEEDBACK: Yup!

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing.

SUMMARY: An evening of Seth whining and much of sugar, endangers Ryan's life. And Caleb is there, too.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have eaten too much cotton candy, too many cinnamon cereals(I am addicted) and have drunken too much Ice Tea. This idea popped into my head when my sugar high started to wear off. I should be studying chemistry (and biology, for that matter) and doing lots of homework but I felt more comfortable writing this. Please read and review!

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Ryan asked as he stepped into Seth's room. It was Saturday afternoon and Ryan had seen little of his best friend that day.

"Ahhh." Seth answered depressed. He was lying on his bed, surrounded by tons of candy.

"What is this?" Ryan asked amused, pointing at the candy.

"Summer and I were supposed to meet. We wanted to watch The Valley. The whole season. She loves candy, Ryan. She isn't coming though." Ryan remembered darkly that Seth had told him something like that the night before.

"That's bad, man. We could watch it." He offered. He wasn't interested in The Valley but he felt kinda bad for Seth.

"Nah. It's not the same. You're not as cute." Seth told him with his head in the pillow.

"Why isn't she coming?" Ryan wanted to know. He said at the edge of the bed and examined the candy closer.

"Something with her father," Seth lifted his head and looked at Ryan, "shouldn't a boyfriend be more important than your father?" Ryan was about to answer but Seth kept on.

"I mean, her father had her for the last 16 years. We've only been dating shortly, it's my turn now, right?" Seth jumped off the bed and grabbed Captain Oats. He turned to Ryan with the horse in hand.

"She wanted to bring Princess Sparkles over, too. How can I explain that to Captain Oats, huh? He is heartbroken. This was supposed to be their first date!" Ryan's eyes widened in amazement. He figured this would be a longer Summer-ramble and got comfortable on the bed. He took some chocolate and ate it while Seth went on and on.

An hour later Ryan was lying on the bed, surrounded by much lesser candy than in the beginning. While Seth walked around, Captain Oats close to his chest, talking about Summer and some weird theory about her father, Ryan wondered which candy to eat next. He had already eaten two chocolate bars, some cherry bonbons and several other stuff. Yet he wanted more. Also, he was really bored. Everything Seth was telling him, he already knew. Seth always told him about Summer. He wished the phone would ring to interrupt this but nothing. Kirsten and Sandy weren't home so he either had to stop Seth which wouldn't work anyway or distract himself with tasteful candy. Ryan chose the latter.

Another hour later, Ryan had eaten almost all the candy and he started to feel weird. Almost as if he had drunken alcohol.

"Was there alcohol in the chocolate?" he asked Seth, who turned to him since he had been in the middle of a new theory about Summer and himself.

"No, mom never buys candy with alcohol in it. Anyway, you know Summer mentioned The Valley and I-" Ryan zoomed Seth's voice out. He felt fit, suddenly. He didn't want to sit around and do nothing. Or listen to Seth, which seemed to be the same. Ryan felt sugar high. He felt like jumping or dancing or running, anything. He actually felt out of character. Ryan watched Seth and suddenly found him extremely funny for no reason.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Ryan interrupted Seth again.

"A little. But we can eat candy," Seth walked over to the bed and noticed that most candy was gone. He looked at Ryan and for a moment forgot Summer even existed, "did you eat this all by yourself?" Ryan looked at the mess. Had he eaten that much? It hadn't seemed so much.

"Yeah well, you got me depressed with your theories and so I thought candy would help." Seth knew he was lying. Well, candy made him high but still not a good liar.

"So you're hungry now? I could eat a pizza now." Ryan changed the subject- slightly anyway.

"Yeah why not. Wanna order in?" Seth reached for the phone but Ryan stopped him.

"Nah, I can take my bike and grab them. It'll be faster and I need some fresh air."

"Ah, ok. Captain Oats and I will wait here." Seth threw himself on the bed. It made a rustling noise because of all the garbage on it. Ryan left.

It was already darkening as Ryan drove off but he enjoyed it. Everything seemed nice while the sugar kept running through his system. He watched the sun set over the ocean, he watched couples walking along the way, then he noticed his stomach grumbling and sped up.

Holding the pizzas with one hand and directing the bike with the other, Ryan was on his way home. The sugar high slowly wore off and Ryan felt a little tired. He hoped Seth would be tired soon, too and talk less. Or that Sandy and Kirsten would come home soon so they could help him. It was nice to have a family, Ryan thought.

Almost at home, Ryan suddenly heard a horrible brake sound close to him and then suddenly he heard nothing anymore…

"Geez, kid!" Caleb yelled as he stormed out of his car. He didn't notice the two pizzas across his car. He walked the few steps to the figure on the ground.

"Ryan?" he was genuinely surprised. He checked his pulse- still normal.

"Ryan? Can you hear me?" He got no answer. Caleb panicked a little. What was this kid doing with a bike without light anyway? He pulled out his cell phone and called 911. As he waited for the ambulance, he called Sandy and Kirsten.

"You did what?" Kirsten yelled at him.

"It was an accident." Caleb told her. He didn't like the kid but he sure wouldn't try to kill him.

"We'll be there as soon as possible." Kirsten hung up. Caleb stared at Ryan. He still seemed unconscious. 'Wake up or my daughter will kill me', Caleb thought. Luckily, he heard the ambulance nearing.

Ryan woke up with a terrible headache. He opened his eyes and was almost blinded by white light that was coming from the ceiling.

"Ryan, honey?" It was Kirsten's voice. Ryan turned his head a little. He saw Sandy, Kirsten, Seth and Caleb staring pitiful at him. He was confused.

"Candy?" was all he could get out. It was the only thing he remembered. He had eaten candy. Lots and lots of candy. Sandy turned to Seth.

"Is that a new girl of his?" Seth just shrugged.

"Do you remember what happened?" Seth asked Ryan.

"No. The candy. I ate candy."

"Jeez, Cal, what did you hit him with, a truck?" Sandy asked. Ryan stared at him. Caleb had hit him?

"You were gonna get pizza." Seth told him. Ryan closed his eyes, trying to remember. He had eaten candy, yes and then… pizza! Right, he wanted to get pizza. He remembered.

"Yeah, pizza. After the candy."

"What is it with the candy?" Kirsten asked Seth. He gave her a look 'I'll explain it later'.

"You were on your bike. I didn't see you because you have no lights on." Caleb told him. The last part was said angrily.

"Oh." Was all Ryan said. Kirsten gazed at her father expectantly.

"I'm sorry." Caleb finally told Ryan. Kirsten still stared at him.

"I am truly sorry, Ryan. But you should get yourself some lights for the bike." Sandy shot him a look. Caleb was frustrated.

"Fine, I'll get you the lights… right now." He left the hospital room.

"When can I go home?" Ryan asked.

"Tomorrow." Sandy told him. Ryan looked sad.

"We'll stay here." Kirsten told him. Ryan's face lit up for a moment.

"No you should go home, get some sleep." Sandy shook his head no. Seth had already gotten comfortable in one of the chairs. Ryan smiled.

"I want to hear about the candy." Kirsten demanded from Seth. She sat on the bed and smiled at Ryan, who smiled back slightly. His head hurt too much. Sandy drew a chair next to the bed.

"Well, Summer was to come over today so we could watch The Valley-" Ryan closed his eyes. Only then he noticed that his left arm hurt. He opened his eyes again and turned to check. His arm was indeed put into a green cast.

"Yes, kiddo, no riding your bike for quite some time. It is just a simple fracture though. You're lucky nothing more happened to you." Sandy told him.

"I have a headache." Ryan stated.

"No wonder, you have a concussion." Kirsten told him with a sad smile.

"Guys, you're interrupting the story!" Seth whined. Sandy and Kirsten feigned attention while Ryan closed his eyes. Despite the accident, he felt good. He was surrounded by people who loved him and who he loved as well. He made a mental note never to eat so much candy again before he fell asleep. But never say never; his dreams were full of candy.

_THE END_

Yeah well, the end turned out a little different but I am satisfied, I must say. Hopefully, you are too and let me know. I want to come home after school to a bunch of reviews!

Written by Anika


End file.
